The present invention enhances the capability of research and rescue personnel to search/scan a disaster or emergency area for people that may be trapped and looking for help by scanning and locating the most likely device that they all carry a cellular or mobile telephone. The disclosed system intends to be used in an environment that is potentially much less “friendly” than normal and more demanding as proof over and over in most emergency situations when the cellular network fail.
From the outset, the disclosed system has been designed with the capability to utilize existing technology so it can be deployed as a stand-alone system, or in tandem with existing systems. The disclosed system focuses on technology already in place that simply needs to be expanded.
It is believed that implementation of the disclosed system will assist search and rescue teams as well as counter terrorism activities and more importantly will provide additional tools that may help the first response teams to search and rescue people trapped inside buildings or in an emergency disaster area especially when you need to pin point and locate the people where the cellular infrastructure fails, the disclosed system can save lives.
One fact is that cellular or mobile telephones are the most carried electronics devices. At the time this specification was originally drafted, it is estimated that soon there would be more cellular or mobile telephones than people in the world and most people carry mobile cell phones all the time.
Although there has been much effort by cellular companies after Sep. 11, 2001 (9/11), tracing for people calling E-911 from cell phone results in an accuracy of 300-1000 meters and fails the requirement set by the FCC, and that is only when the infrastructure and the cellular communication are still in working order.
During recent emergencies including Sep. 11, 2001 (9/11) the cellular telephone network went down and many cellular or mobile telephone calls and messages could not go through because of the huge demand. This is common in most emergency or disaster situations and is further aggravated when the cellular communication failure or damage.
It is widely estimated that many people survive catastrophic disasters like recent earthquakes and terrorist events such as Sep. 11, 2001 (9/11) but remain trapped inside the rubble without any ability to communicate or use their cellular or mobile telephones to call for rescue.
Wake-Up Calls:
The Sep. 11, 2001 (9/11) terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center and the Pentagon, the Madrid bombings, the London bombings, the New York subway failure, the Virginia Tech shootings, recent earthquakes, and tornado disasters demonstrated the weaknesses and failures of the existing cellular communications infrastructure, especially when a person needs it most.
On Sep. 11, 2001 (9/11), radio transmitters and cell sites including telecommunications infrastructure were damaged. Emergency personnel could not communicate within these challenging environmental conditions. There were tremendous gaps in command and control. Firefighters were cut off from critical communication because their radio systems failed. Many lives were lost including those who were still alive, but couldn't be found in time.
“When the towers went down the cell sites were lost, as cell sites dropped, so did the communications.”
—Former NYC Police Commissioner quote.
The existing technical means to detect where mobile handsets are located are dependent upon cellular towers and/or a Global Positioning System (GPS) and active communication that again prove to be non-effective due to an overload of capacity (network congestion) and/or damage to the infrastructure during an emergency condition.
And more, during the emergency and immediately after the emergency, even if the cellular network still works, a network congestion is likely to occur in many types of networks. In the aftermath of the emergency the elements of real-time and location may be crucial and the cellular or mobile telephone can become useless when the telecommunications infrastructure is damaged.
Cell Phone Jamming:
Cell phone jamming devices were originally developed for law enforcement and the military to interrupt communications by criminals and terrorists that may rely on cell phones to trigger explosives. It has been widely reported that cell-phone jammers are in use by law enforcements in emergency events made by man to temporarily cease operation of the cellular communication that the terrorist or criminals may be using.
So even if the cellular communication network survives a man made emergency event, the cellular communication network most likely will still be useless due to network congestion.
And the most likely a reason there is no effective and practical solution is also:
The important of power, more specifically, the battery power.
Battery Life is so important, especially in an emergency. Hence, in a situation where a cellular or mobile telephone can't find a good network signal, or worse, any network signal, the cellular or mobile telephone will constantly search for a network signal. This continuous searching will quickly drain the battery power. This is easily understood by a user of a cellular telephone if the user has ever forgotten to turn off the cellular functions of their cellular telephone during a flight.
Common wisdom says the best way to save battery life is to turn off the features you don't really need. In an emergency, the battery can be a life saver if you can save it, but it may be absurd that the best tip you can offer to increase the cellular or mobile telephone's staying power in an emergency is to not use the cellular telephone. To be more precise, not using the cellular telephone for cellular communication.
The proposed unique approach:
The proposed unique approach is to use the cellular or mobile telephone as an emergency signalling device and not as a telephone. In an emergency, the user would initiate an application on their cellular or mobile telephone by pushing an emergency/panic/help button.
The application will allow the cellular or mobile telephone to preserve the battery by placing the cellular or mobile telephone into a beacon-like working mode to allow saving 4 to 5 times the battery power to allow the cellular or mobile telephone to be found by first responders when they will arrive to the emergency/disaster area and start the search and rescue operation. This critical time is known as a “golden day”, or the time where emergency personnel generally expect to find people alive.
The disclosed innovation will allow encoding of a user's ID into the handset naming to recognize or identify the user again without the need for cellular communication.
The search and rescue team will use an emergency scanner to receive the signal from the User's cellular or mobile telephone. The emergency scanner is a sensitive power scanner designed to pick up relatively weak signals coming from a cellular or mobile telephone handset emitting at least one of a cellular signal, a Bluetooth signal, and/or a Wi-Fi signal, to pinpoint the location of the transmitting device and to enable decoding of the user's ID to identify the victim and/or trapped person.
The disclosed unique method to convert the cellular or mobile telephone into a beacon will allow the victim and/or trapped person to preserve power in the battery of the cellular or mobile telephone at least 4 to 5 times more than normal operation. The same process will allow a victim and/or trapped person to show a sign of life to emergency personnel. The same process will also provide a way to help locate the victim and/or trapped person and thus increase the “golden day” time to even days after an emergency or disaster event. In a way, without preserving power within the battery, the use of the cellular or mobile telephone would not provide a practical aid to the user.
The cellular or mobile telephone can be a life saver, even if the cellular or mobile telephone will work in a different way than the cellular or mobile telephone was designed to operate. More specifically, the application works without use of cellular communication.
The process can be an add-on tool to the first responders in any place in the world as well as an add-on tool to police or emergency units that try to locate people in case of emergency where the cellular and or the GPS are not available or not accurate.
Since, at the time this Specification was originally drafted, there are more than 4 billion cellular or mobile telephones in use all over the world, most of which include a Bluetooth communication circuit, it would be beneficial to include Bluetooth enabled cellular or mobile telephones and other Bluetooth enabled devices in public search and rescue operation systems.
Recent emergency situations teach us that the cellular communications in emergency situations are prone to crash due to the high volume of calls.
By using the disclosed method, there is no need for use of cellular communication, just the Bluetooth and/or Wi-Fi protocols included within the cellular or mobile telephone, which preserves battery power. The disclosed invention will use the signal emitted from the device (the cellular or mobile telephone) as a beacon for the user's benefit in an emergency situation.
The disclosed system uses the a communication system (Bluetooth protocols) that exists in almost all of the currently used cellular or mobile telephones. This includes even a majority of the oldest cellular or mobile telephones.
Cost: The system is not prohibitively expensive.
Deployment: The disclosed system relies on technology that is already widely available and in use today. The disclosed system can serve as add-on to the current equipment used by search and rescue units around the world. Moreover, the system can be used for other emergency situations where the user is in distress and needs to be found in the proximity of emergency personnel.
Scanning and identifying people in a proximity of emergency personnel for emergency use can be set for use in a non-emergency situation, like “a black box in a room” or only in an emergency situation.
Do to the accuracy needed and the location (can be used in an indoor environment) the Global Positioning System (GPS) can't provide a solution. Assuming a signal is available, the GPS accuracy is only 200-300′. The signals are commonly not received in an indoor environment. Therefore, a GPS based system can't accurately locate people within an indoor location.
The same is true for cellular network providers, as the accuracy is also 200-300′. It is noted that the process would require a cellular signal to be available. The cellular communication network could be a problem when a user needs it most: in an emergency situation when a significant portion of the cellular communication network could fail do to a high demand for bandwidth, damage to the infrastructure, or a combination of both.
By calculating a location of the signals (triangulation method is one of them) being transmitted from the user's cellular or mobile telephone, the searching party can achieve greater accuracy of the location of the transmitting device, which can have an accuracy that is within 10 meters.
The system can be an add-on to the E-911 and when you need to locate people in an emergency scenario in a close proximity area or when GPS and the cellular communication system can't provide the accuracy that is needed to locate the user's cellular or mobile telephone.
The cellular or mobile telephone was explored and considered for its capability to be used in an emergency. One of the options is to add to the cellular or mobile telephone a function having the ability to generate a high frequency sound, such as a “dog whispering sound” that can be detected by and alert a search and rescue dog's sensitive ears. The proposed device can sometimes be referred to as “Scanning4life”. The proposed device can provide additional possibilities to find a trapped and/or injured victim. The high frequency sound could be included in the emergency application initiated by the emergency button.
Reference to Known Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,564, entitled “Panic Button IP Device”, describes a device for requesting emergency assistance having a built-in panic button that may be implemented in hardware or software. The device may be in a wearable configuration so that the user in need of emergency help can carry the device on the user's person, or the device may be located at a fixed location accessible by the user. Activation of the panic button by the user results in the device automatically transmitting one or more TCP/IP messages over the Internet (e.g., via Internet e-mail), with the device (and, hence, with the user) prior to dispatching emergency help. The resources of the Internet may thus be advantageously harnessed to allow users to request emergency help.
Clearly an Internet and cellular communication network must exist. As discussed above, in an emergency, Internet access and the cellular communication network is not a reliable resource and may not be working, so it is not a practical solution. Relying on Internet access and the cellular communication network is not a reliable answer. And relying on Internet access and the cellular communication network is certainly not a requirement for operation of the disclosed innovation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,732, entitled “Emergency Phone With Single-Button Activation”, describes an emergency-use-only cellular phone provides for contacting and establishing full duplex voice communication with emergency personnel at an emergency response center with the press of a single activation button. When the activation button is pressed a first time, the following functions are initiated:                (1) electrical power from a power supply is provided to a cellular transmitter and receiver,        (2) the cellular receiver is activated to search for an available channel from among A or B cellular system channels,        (3) an emergency telephone number is accessed from memory, and        (4) the cellular transmitter is activated to establish communication with the emergency response center.        
Since all of these functions need a cellular communication network to be available it is not a practical solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,127, entitled “Panic Alert for Cellular Telephone,” describes an integrated electronic apparatus including a personnel electronic device other than a personnel alarm. A personnel alarm is integrated with the personnel electronic device. A battery is electrically coupled to the personnel electronic device and the personnel alarm so as to provide electric power to both the personnel electronic device and the personnel alarm.
Clearly this is an additional device add-on that would be in addition to the cellular or mobile telephone and still requires a cellular or other communication infrastructure to be available and functional.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,928, entitled “Emergency Assistance System Using Bluetooth Technology”, discloses “an emergency assistance system (10) that transmits vehicle and occupant information to an emergency station (26) in the event of a vehicle crash condition. The system (10) includes a vehicle crash sensing system (40) that senses the vehicle crash condition and transmits a crash signal through a first port (42) using Bluetooth technology. A cellular phone (12) having GPS (30) receives the crash signal through a second port (32) using Bluetooth™ technology, which in turn is coupled to a controller (16) within the cellular phone (12).”
Clearly the above described emergency assistance system is used during a car crash and mandates a functional cellular telephone communication network. The Bluetooth portion of the system provides an interface between the cellular or mobile telephone and the other device, not as the disclosed innovation when the disclosed invention uses the signal as a beacon and not to establish real communication or to transfer data, clearly not as the disclosed innovation.
United States Patent Application Publication number 2001/0026223, entitled “Assisted Personnel Communication System and Method”, discloses a personnel communications system which may be used for a variety of emergency and non-emergency situations using two-way communication devices and a bidirectional communication network. In one application two-way pagers are adapted for use in the system. In one application, cellular enabled devices are adapted for use in the system. In another application, an assisted living response center is established using various embodiments of the present personnel communications system. The system provides multiple levels of prioritization. One embodiment provides a method for receiving, evaluating and responding to calls received from a subscriber.
Clearly cellular or two ways communication needs to be establishing, not as the disclosed innovation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,396, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Continuous Electronic Monitoring and Tracking of Individuals” discloses an apparatus and method of monitoring mobile objects or persons using the Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites and cellular telephone communications. The apparatus may include first and second remote units adapted to be worn on the monitored person or object. These remote units would comprise the position and data sensors as well as the transmitter device; the system is also adapted to monitor persons in hazardous environments such as radioactivity or poisonous gases or even to monitor inanimate objects such as automobiles.
Clearly additional device needed and not as to the disclosed innovation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,921, entitled “Medical Alarm System and Methods”, discloses several exemplary monitoring systems and methods for their use. In one exemplary method, a person is provided with a transmitter having an actuator. The actuator is operated to transmit a wireless signal of about 900 MHz the signal from the transmitter is sensed with a receiver/caller unit which sends a digital signal over a telephone line to a monitoring center.
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires an additional device using a 900 MHz transceiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,237, entitled “Personnel Alarm Device, A Self-Contained Personnel Alarm Device Capable of Signaling Its Location to a Remote Site Such as a Security Station”, discloses a personnel alarm device which includes a housing enclosing a controller, an antenna, a cellular transmitter and a cellular receiver. The controller controls the transmitter and the receiver to receive position location signals such as Global Positioning System (GPS) signals, establish a cellular connection with a remote site, and transmit device location data to the remote site on the cellular connection, wherein the device location data indicates the location of the device. The cellular connection is established via a cellular telecommunication network that includes an array of cell base stations. The GPS signals are transmitted to the device over the cellular network by providing each cell base station with a Differential Global Positioning System (DGPS) receiver. Using the DGPS receivers, the GPS signals are repeated over the cellular network.
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires cellular communication and would be provided as an add-on system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,001, entitled “Personnel Alarm System,” discloses a new personnel alarm system for detecting whether a person is in an emergency situation by measuring blood pressure, pulse and temperature, and thereafter transmitting such information and location through cellular relay stations.
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires cellular communication where the device would be provided as an add-on to the cellular or mobile device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,233, entitled “Personnel Security and Tracking System,” discloses a signaling system comprising a portable signaling unit, a remote alarm switch device, a central dispatch station, and a wireless communication system such as a cellular or telephone system, etc., and a GPS or alike system. The portable signaling unit and the remote alarm switch may be adapted to be worn at different locations on the person's body. The portable signaling unit sends a data transmission which includes its location to the central dispatch station. The portable signaling unit also has manual alarm trigger capabilities so it can be used without the remote alarm switch unit. The central dispatch station receives the data transmission and accurately displays the user's Identification (ID), stored personnel information, nature of the alarm. In addition, the location of the portable signaling unit is superimposed on a digitized map at a position corresponding to the location of the person wearing the portable signaling unit. The portable signaling unit can be remotely activated from a central dispatch station to determine and monitor the location of the portable signaling unit.
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires an add-on unit as well as a need to establish communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,619, entitled “Global Positioning System Personnel Alarm,” discloses a new Global Positioning System Personnel Alarm for providing a personnel alarm system in the event of an assault, a power source electronically connected to the global positioning system, and a cellular phone system electronically connected to the global positioning system.
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires an add-on device and GPS needed, which is not practical.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,570, entitled “Individual Location System”, discloses an interactive individual location and monitoring system includes a central monitoring system for maintaining health, location, and other data with respect to an individual. A watch unit carried by the individual receives medical and other information selected by and inputted directly from the individual. The watch unit broadcasts the medical and other information locally by radio in a region near the individual. A belt worn pod, etc.
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires an add-on device, belt pod to wear, which is distinct from a cellular or mobile telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,535, entitled “Alarm System for Enclosed Area”, discloses an alarm system for protecting premises comprises a fully integrated, alarm detecting cellular phone unit which is linked to various sensors in order to detect the sensor outputs. The cellular alarm unit includes, in addition to cellular phone functions, a formatter or processor for generating an emergency signal on detection of a sensor output, the emergency signal including information on the type of emergency detected. Cellular connection to a remote monitoring station. The connection is wireless at least from the premises to a local cell site. Once connection is established, the emergency signal is transmitted to the monitoring station via the local cell site.
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires an add-on, wearable device. The sensors and other required elements are not commonly included within a cellular or mobile telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,370, entitled “Personnel Emergency Response Communications System,” discloses a personnel emergency response system in which a hand held portable transmitter (12) activates a base unit (14) interfaced with the telephone network (16) to dial 9-1-1 and permit direct communications with the operator (18) at the public safety answering point even though the user (10) is unable to reach a telephone (36). The transmitter (12) activates the base unit (14) as well as optional remote units include speaker-phone communication capabilities which permit two-way communications between the user (10) and the 9-1-1 system operator (18).”
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires an add-on device and needs a communication network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,126, entitled “Emergency Alert and Security Apparatus and Method”, discloses a telecommunications system which includes a 911 and voice message service platform for providing such services as telephone answering, voice mail and call completion. An emergency/safety notification system is incorporated and includes a monitor/router device passively connected to the 911 trunk to detect number identification signals.
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires a communication network. The communication network reliability issues have been described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,970, entitled “Portable Transmitter for Emergency Alarm System Having Watertight Enclosure”, discloses a small portable radio transmitter unit which can be worn on the wrist or suspended from a neck chain.
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires an add-on device. The described devices are described as a form factor that is not available in a cellular format at the time of the original drafting of this Specification.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,040, entitled “Wireless 911 Emergency Location”, discloses a system arrangement and method for determining a location of a wireless mobile unit involved in a call for public emergency assistance (e.g. a “911” call). The system is cost-effective in that it makes extensive use of existing telecommunication infrastructures, and does not require either special hardware or software at either the mobile unit site or the emergency assistance center handling a call. The system features shared use of a computer and specially defined database among a plurality of mobile switching offices serving a larger plurality of mobile base stations, the latter serving an even larger plurality of antenna and transceiving sites within predefined cellular regions. Signal strength measurements at the base stations are passed through the switching offices to a shared computer.
The above cited reference is limited in that the solution requires a network of stations, computers, or mobile switches needed to operate.
Most, if not all, of the disclosed prior patents and applications rely upon a cellular communication network or other communication network to communicate with the user as a cellular telephone. The present invention uses the cellular or mobile telephone, not in a capacity as a cellular or mobile telephone, but as a device that is popular to be carried by most people wherein the user can use the device to signal existence and to be located using the signal from the cellular or mobile telephone as a beacon and not as a cellular telephone capability. It is practical to say that as of now with all of the emergency and the disasters events that effect even huge advanced technologies countries like United States (US) and recently Japan (JP), no such innovation as it is suggested herein exists in the market or is currently being used accordingly.
Any suggestion to use the cellular communication network in the events of an emergency and/or a disaster has been shown to be impractical due to battery life problems, potential for failure of the cellular communication infrastructure, limitations based upon GPS and/or Cellular communication, include text messaging. To reiterate the above, reliance on cellular communication is not practical for use in an emergency condition.
It is believed that the disclosed innovation proves to be different, and is designed for such environments and conditions where and when there is no infrastructure, no cellular infrastructure, or when the cellular infrastructure is damaged or has failed. None of the prior art identified herein tries to solve the problem from the user's stand point, battery life, and from the search and rescue stand point, more specifically, the scanning ability.
In all, the disclosed innovation proves to be unique as it takes the cellular or mobile telephone and uses it, not as a cellular or mobile telephone, and not as it was design, but using all the capability of the device to be used in an emergency condition to increase the chances to located the user in a case of an emergency and/or disaster situation where and when no other communication would be available.
The disclosed innovation is based upon the following facts:
Cellular or mobile telephones are the most carried device by any “user” globally.
GPS and the existing locating methods depend upon cellular communication, where the cellular communication network would most likely not be available during and following an emergency situation.
There is a great need for more accurate processes for determining a location of a device within an indoor environment and an outdoor environment.
GPS and cellular networks can't provide the accuracy needed. GPS has limited availability in an indoor environment and/or certain outdoor environments, particularly during and following an emergency or disaster situation.
Bluetooth is the most used communication method today, and it is integrated into almost all cellular or mobile telephones used today.
Bluetooth has a way to recognize other Bluetooth devices in the close proximity.
Most of the technology already exists.
The present disclosure is based upon direct communication between the Bluetooth beacons to the user's cellular or mobile telephone without the need of the cellular communication network or GPS. In reality, there is no real communication between a scanning device and a handset (the user's cellular or mobile telephone).
Regarding Privacy: The user is in complete control. The user must push the emergency button to initiate the emergency/help/panic button and enter into the emergency mode, which will eliminate any privacy issues, as the user asks to be located.
Options:
The application method can also be use for non-emergency where and when there needs to preserve battery power and the application will determine that signal is low or weak and will initiate the same method as in an emergency scenario. The process would most likely start by shutting off the cellular signal scanning process done by the cellular or mobile telephone, which would drain the battery faster. The process enables creation of a profile to be used to preserve battery power.
The application method on the user mobile will initiate the emergency mode when:                Signal indicators find no signal for x amount of time and/or power indicators are low, then        Shut off cellular communication or go to “airplane” mode for “x” amount of time,        Turn on communication signal (Bluetooth and/or Wi-Fi and cellular signal) for “x” amount of time, bring phone from airplane mode to “x” amount of time.        
In all, placing the cellular or mobile telephone into a beacon-like operation to preserve battery power.
Make a profile, more specifically, an emergency profile, to be encoded into the Bluetooth and Wi-Fi naming packet to enable decoding of the identification or emergency profile by the scanning device.
The disclosed unique method includes the user's side mobile application designed especially for emergency situations where and when the cellular communication has failed or is damaged as well with other normal infrastructure, like electric power.
The mobile application will allow the cellular or mobile telephone to enter into a beacon-like mode to preserve the cellular or mobile telephone battery as well as encoding the user's ID into the handset naming to recognize or identify the user again without the need for cellular communication or any other communication method. The emergency scanner, a sensitive scanner, is designed to pick up relatively weak signals coming from the cellular or mobile telephone handset, either as a cellular signal, a Bluetooth signal, or a Wi-Fi signal; pinpoint to the location; and allow decoding the user's ID to identify the victim and/or trapped person.
The disclosed unique method makes the cellular or mobile telephone act as a beacon, and will allow the trapped person/victim to preserve the battery power of the cellular or mobile telephone at least 4 times compared to the normal operation. The process will allow a trapped person/victim a sign of life; and a way to be found, even a few days after an emergency/disaster event.
Location Methods:
Four types of methods are used:                Proximity Detection (PD),        Received Signal Strength (RSSI),        Time of Arrival (TOA), and        Angle of Arrival (AOA).        
Triangulation: Triangulation takes PD a step further, in the sense that it is based on measuring the signal level measurements from each antenna (possibly by using a triangulation mechanism), with respect to the scanning device receiving antennas. Following that, the cellular or mobile telephone is located by using a triangulation algorithm.
Why use Bluetooth for location detection within an indoor environment?
Bluetooth has some advantages in the context of indoor location, These include:                Bluetooth uses Radio Frequency (RF) in the 2.4 GHz ISM band.        Specifically, in this frequency range, the radio waves penetrate obstacles, such as walls and human bodies.        
Bluetooth is a low power technology compared to other communication methods.
In contrast to Wi-Fi, Bluetooth uses much less battery power than Wi-Fi, which can drain the battery of the cellular or mobile telephone in as little as an hour of use.
Bluetooth radio waves bounce off walls too. A staircase between stories or even a small gap between a debris will allows the signal to go up from one level to another, even in steel reinforced concrete building.
Bluetooth is a dominating technique for wireless communication; it has low power consumption, drawing only 0.3 mA in a standby mode. This enables maximum performance longevity for battery powered devices.
During pauses or at lower data rates the drain would be lower.
The first hours after the disaster or emergency events are particularly critical. Many survivors who survived the event itself were in a damaged area, but some could not receive medical treatment or be extracted out of the area of the disaster because the exact location of the survivor was unknown.
Disabling the disaster network physical infrastructure damaged due to overload on those who survived, prevented those injured in the same area not only connect with their loved ones outside the disaster area, but also with search and rescue forces found their way to care for them. In some cases potential may be extracted Corkscrew found a few dozen yards apart, but in terms of visibility and noise prevented them from noticing each other.
Beacon mode broadcasts or operates at constant time interval. The main design is to preserve battery power which would be 4-5 times longer than battery life under normal operation.
Standby Time: Standby time refers to the amount of time you can leave your fully charged cellular or mobile telephone turned on before the cellular or mobile telephone will completely discharge the batteries.
Talk Time: Talk time refers to the length of time you can talk on your cellular or mobile telephone without recharging the battery. The battery capacity of a cellular or mobile telephone is usually expressed in terms of so many minutes of talk time or so many hours of standby time. When you're talking, the phone draws additional power from the battery.
Electromagnetic Energy: Electromagnetic Energy refers to the waves of electrical and magnetic energy moving together through space. Electromagnetic Energy can also be called electromagnetic radiation.
The scanning process can also scan for the electromagnetic radiations field generated by the cellular or mobile telephone when looking to establish communication, or when you can't find the cellular tower. This would be the exact situation as in a disaster.
Sleep Mode: Sleep mode is a mode of operation that is designed to conserve battery life. This mode automatically turns off (places into a sleep condition) the cellular or mobile telephone after it has been unused for a specified period of time. The unit is reactivated when the keypad is touched.
Beacon: A beacon is an intentionally conspicuous device designed to attract attention to a specific location.
Beacons can also be combined with additional information or Identification to provide important information, such as user's ID or emergency information like blood type or medical information, when used in such fashion; the cellular or mobile telephone can save life.
In a beacon mode, the cellular or mobile telephone will transmits a periodic signal with limited information content (for example its encoding identification), on a specified radio frequency available in the cellular or mobile telephone, including: cellular protocol, a Bluetooth protocol, and a Wi-Fi protocol.
Designed to transmit as a beacon in the event of an emergency, the cellular or mobile telephone/emergency beacon would broadcast a unique identification signal that can be scanned and be decoded and aid in finding the exact location of the transmitter (the cellular or mobile telephone).
When activated by the user, the cellular or mobile telephone (placed into a beacon mode) will broadcast a signal that, when detected by special scanning4life sensitive scanner, can be used to locate the cellular or mobile telephone using triangulation. The cellular or mobile telephone (placed into a beacon mode) can instantly have a unique identity via encoding the name of the user/device or other pertinent information. Furthermore, a latest GPS position can be encoded into the beacon signal, thus providing both instantaneous identification & position. The signals from the beacons are homed by Search and Rescue (SAR) ground search parties or even from the air that in turn come to the aid of the concerned persons.
One of the options is to add to the cellular or mobile telephone/beacon the ability to generate high frequency sound that can detect and alert the search and rescue dogs and the scanning4life scanning device and provide additional possibility to find the trapped victim, the sound will be part of the emergency application initiated by the emergency button.
### The application can be integrated or as add-on to the Applicants recently awarded patent referred to as Nav4emergency (U.S. Pat. No. 7,924,149, issued on Apr. 12, 2011), which is incorporated herein by reference:                “Providing emergency procedure and mapping according to user location, emergency information can reside on user mobile as a standard procedure for current occupants.        Providing digital emergency guidance . . . .”        
The basic purpose of the disclosed innovation is to increase the chance and “open window” to get people rescued within the so-called “golden day” (the first 24 hours following a traumatic event) when the majority of survivors can still be saved or found alive.
Using the disclosed method to preserve battery power and beacon-like operating can increase the “Golden day” the window of opportunity to find the victims and save them, it can save lives.